


If We Shadows Have Offended

by Acecreatesthings



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Ango gets a hit, Gen, LITERALLY, Owch here it comes, TAZ Fic Writers Discord, anything else, i should be writing something else
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-05-18 19:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14859077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acecreatesthings/pseuds/Acecreatesthings
Summary: Angus Mcdonald, is in fact, rich as fuck. He was also miserable as fuck with his birth parents. So he ran away.Now, several years later, he is the world's greatest detective and has been all but adopted by the seven rescuers of the known universe.Or well. That's what he thought.(Other names for this fic include"Sorry I hurt the boy"“I’m A Criminal And This Fic Is My Crime”“Take Me To Hit Jail Griffy”“I’ll Fix It I Promise” )





	1. Chapter 1

Angus McDonald never in a million years expected Taako to invite him to live with the seven birds in their house. It’s been over a month since the day of story and song, Angus had been visiting so much he already knew the ins and outs of the house. Taako spent most of his time at the house or in Neverwinter, sometimes he’d be cooking, other times he’d be on the stone with Ren. For the most part though he’d head out into town and ask Angus to come with; Magnus spent most of his days in Ravens Roost, but he’d always be back in time for dinner; Lup and Barry were in and out all day; Kravitz either took a whole day off or was working and come back in time for dinner; Davenport preferred staying on his ship but occasionally he’d teleport in for dinner; Merle was busy running a whole town but he promised he was always a stone call away, not that he answered, according to Taako; Lucretia seemed to keep making excuses to not be there, taako grumbled about how her portion of the dinner was going to waste.

It was odd. When Taako brought up the suggestion.

“Kid, why don’t you just fucking live here?” He set Angus’s plate down on the table, Magnus and Lup looked up shocked that Taako had even brought it up. Barry and Kravitz sat on the other end of the table leaning over a notebook Barry had snatched from work. Judging from Kravitz’s scolding expression it was probably a moderate form of necromancy.

“W-what?” Angus stammered. 

“You’re here enough, might as well.” Taako waved his hand dismissively. 

“I-I’m sorry I can stop I didn’t mean to intrude I-“

“No- what- Ango I  _ want _ you to move in!” Taako shook his head in disbelief. “And don’t feed me bullshit. You still live on the fucking moon, kiddo.” 

 

So now Angus was standing in front of the Birds’ house. The house was two stories tall each window decorated differently, and Angus felt his heart soar at one of the windows on the second floor decorated with the words “Welcome home Agnes”. 

“Angus!” Magnus walked up behind him and Angus leapt out of his skin. “Whoops, sorry kiddo didn’t mean to scare you! I was just on the moon looking for ya! Taako sent me to help get your stuff?” 

“Oh! No, sir! I’m fine, see?” Angus smiled, holding up the suitcase that held his whole life. “I’ve got everything already.” 

“Where’s the rest of it?” Magnus frowned, confused and looked around, even looking up before looking back at Angus.

“There… isn’t anymore?” Angus frowned confused, “it’s just this sir.” He lowered the suitcase, glancing nervously up at Magnus. “I-is that okay?” 

“Huh?” Magnus blinked back into a grin. “Oh! Yeah, of course!” He let out an overdramatic groan “Guess that means I gotta carry all of it!” He reached down and scooped up Angus and his bag. Angus let out a screech of delight as Magnus lifted him up and carried him into the house. 

“Guess who got a good boy!” Magnus called out and the house erupted in 

“Good boy?”

“Good boy!” 

“Good boy!!!” The house echoed the statement getting louder and louder. Angus placed his hands over his ears grinning brightly and even Magnus got the impression this was a little much. He chuckled and set Angus down. 

“Welcome home, kiddo.” 


	2. Chapter 2

Angus McDonald was not sure how to react. Everyone was so nice to him. Lup, now I’m her new body, would often sit with him and make sure he was comfortable. Taako and Magnus would get into loud arguments about the smallest thing and that always made Angus nervous, Lup always seemed to pick up on these things and would take Angus outside and teach him to play a fiddle with her. Angus liked these lessons, almost as much as Taakos magic lessons. Angus was still attending Lucas’s school, but he’d come back to show Taako what he’d learned for the day and Taako would scoff and give him pointers hidden behind jabs at Lucas.

 

Angus once came home from a difficult detective job absolutely beat up and, needless to say, absolutely everyone flipped out.

 

“You could have asked for help!” Magnus scolded, 

“That’s it! you’re in time out!” Taako pointed to the chair labeled time out. (The reasons they have that chair was, shockingly, not because of Angus.) Magnus obligingly picked Angus up and placed him on the chair in the living room. “You can’t just get yourself hurt!” Taako continued throwing his hands in the air as Merle casually cast a healing spell. “We’re only a stone call away! What the fuck is wrong with you Angus!! What if you died??”

“I didn’t want to bother you.” Angus murmured silently and the room went silent. 

“Ango.” Magnus placed a firm hand on his shoulder, “You’d never be bothering us. Especially if you need our help, Okay?” Angus nodded. 

“Great.” Taako sighed, “Glad we got that out of the way.”

 

Taako came downstairs -insisting to Kravitz that he’d gotten all the sleep he needed- and found one, very tired, very much sleeping, Angus McDonald. Tn the exact same chair he was in earlier that day.

“Agnes, what the fuck?” Taako gently poked him awake. “Kid, why aren’t you in bed?” Angus sleepily sat up, rubbing his eyes. 

“You put me in time out.” He yawned, and Taako’s ears flicked back with concern. 

“Yeah at like 3 o’clock yesterday! Did you eat?” Taako racked his brain trying to remember if Angus had been at the table for supper. 

“No, sir.” Angus shook his head. “It’s okay though, you were just doing your job.”

“My… job?” Taako felt his stomach drop, “Angus wha-what are you talking about?” 

“It’s a parents job to discipline their children” Angus blinked owlishly up at Taako. Taako felt his stomach drop. 

“Are you hungry?” He murmured and Angus shook his head, 

“No sir, this isn’t the first time I’ve missed supper, and I doubt it’ll be the last-“

“Fuck that shit!” Taako stood up and Angus flinched back a bit, a motion that didn’t go unnoticed by Taako, but he ignored it. “Come on kiddo we’re gonna cook the best meal of your life. What’s your favorite?” Angus rubbed his eyes, surprised, and stretched a bit. 

“So I’m done in time out?”

“Kid you were done in time out eight hours ago. Come on let’s go. Favorite food.” Taako snapped his fingers, “what is it?” Taako led Angus into the kitchen where Angus took a sleepy seat at the kitchen table. 

“I like Macaroni and Cheese?” Angus offered sleepily. 

“Great, get ready kiddo because I’m gonna make the best fucking mac and cheese you’ve ever-“ Taako turned around and Angus was fast asleep. 

 

Angus McDonald woke up the next morning in his bed, with a bowl of macaroni and cheese sitting on his desk.

 

Angus McDonald was probably the most worrisome member of Lup’s new family. After hearing about the timeout fiasco, Lup busted out a sheet of paper and wrote down at the top.  **_Rules_ ** . She knew angus liked being able to have a set amount of rules and this would help.

****1\. Timeouts last 2 minutes maximum.** **

 

Lup hesitated before adding another one. She couldn’t count the number of times Angus had neglected the amount of sleep he needed in order to get more work done.

****2\. Bedtime is never but please sleep 8 hours a day.** **

 

Slowly more people added to it. Taako was the first one that snatched up the pen.

**3.  Minimum of three meals a day. Not up for debate**

Magnus was next, his big wide letters scribbling out the words;

**4\. If you need help,** **_call_ ** **. (If you don’t need help. Call anyways)**

Barry added his, after a careful conversation with Angus to make sure it was reasonable.

**5\. When you’re leaving tell us a general time when you’re going to be back so we know when to get worried.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Slowly easing into the angst*


	3. Chapter 3

Angus McDonald was standing in front of his house, not his home. His house. He could see his parents' disdainful glare as they grabbed him by the wrist. “Worthless child” they hissed at him, “Can’t even behave correctly” 

“N-no I’m sorry. Mom please-“

“Don’t call me that!” The woman hissed at him. “We’re in public, you will address me as Ma’am.” 

“S-sorry I’m sorry please don’t-“ 

“Stop apologizing!” The woman snapped rolling her eyes “He’s such a fucking wimp.”

“Put him in the dungeon then.” Angus’s blood ran cold at that voice. His eyes turned slowly to see his sister, airy and perfect. Never once the subject to their verbal -and physical- abuse. “That’s where we put the servants when they’re bad right? So. He wants to misbehave show him what’ll happen.” Angus watched in horror as all three of them slowly turned to him eyes wide and grinning toothily. The darkness was too much, it was too much- he couldn’t do this anymore. The cold air of the dark damp cave, his stomach screaming for some form of food. It’s too much- it’s too much-

It’s Taakos voice that wakes Angus up. Angus sat up in bed and gently wiped his tears away. He was fine. He was home. He was Safe. Right? 

“Give him to Magnus!” Taako was shouting

“I can’t take him! I don't have anywhere for him to stay!” Magnus sounded upset at this and Angus’s heart stopped. Were they talking about him? 

“Don’t look at me he can’t stay on the moon. You know the rules” Lucretia was home? Angus wracked his sleep addled brain. He must have messed up. He must have. Didn’t he not clean the dishes enough? Maybe it’s because he left the other day for a tutoring session without telling anyone. Maybe-

“Well, he can’t stay here anymore! He’s already made a mess of things!” Angus choked back a sob. He knew it. He  _ knew _ it. 

“Guys.” Angus sniffed a bit, that was Miss Lup, maybe she’d- she liked him right?. “He’s a big fucking boy. Just toss him outside! Someone else can pick him up!” Angus felt his world start crashing down around him. 

Barry pipes up this time, “guys we can’t just throw him out! He’s a good boy!” Angus feels a beat of hope and then Lup pipes up again.  
“Bear, I love you. But I'm putting my foot down here. He almost lit the house on fire” Angus felt his stomach drop, The day before Lup was reading through invitations for the seven birds and when he heard his family name he miscast a spell, The fire was put out quickly and Taako insisted Kitchen accidents were okay. He must have been lying. Angus heard the arguing pick up till all Angus could hear was just screaming adults. Nothing he wasn’t used to, but he hoped it wouldn’t follow him here. He was doing this, he was causing this argument it was his fault it was all his fault. He needed to leave, but- Anywhere but there, please. He didn’t want to go back. He didn’t-.

“I don’t care where he goes!” Taakos voice snapped over the shouting, “HE CAN’T STAY HERE.” Angus grabbed his suitcase trembling, he hadn’t even unpacked it, and he threw it out the window. Maybe if he left instead of them kicking him out they’d feel better.  He started scribbling out a note before the shouting started up again and he decided against it. He dropped the pen and paper into the mostly empty trash bin and slipped out the window after his suitcase. 


	4. Chapter 4

Barry sighed and guest urged wildly to the Hellhound he had dragged into his home. “Guys he’s a good boy I swear!!” This was met with several protests. “Angus would agree with me,” Barry grumbled petting the Hellhound. 

“Please as if my boy would betray me like that.” Taako waved his hand. 

“Oh yeah!?” Barry stood up. “Let’s wake him up. Try me Taako!” Taako and Barry started moving towards the stairs leading up to Angus’s room only for three magic missiles to land on the steps stopping them both in his tracks.

“Don’t you dare!” Lup scolded, “You know he has trouble sleeping!”

“We could ask him in the morning,” Lucretia offered, silently shifting, still feeling unwelcome. Barry looked exasperated and gestured to Magnus in a “help.” sign. Magnus’s eyes lit up with an idea

“I could build him a dog house outside?” He offered, “He could stay there?” 

“And who’s gonna feed him?!” Taako countered. 

“Me!” Barry piped up, “and Magnus can help too!”

“I could train him to stop setting things on fire!” Magnus offered and even Lup was looking excited at this. Taako glanced over at Lucretia for assistance. She merely grinned knowingly. Taako was outnumbered. 

“Fine! But you’re asking Angus if he’s comfortable with it” Taako pointed at Barry. “If he’s not then it’s out. Back to the hell, it came from. You understand??” Barry glanced up at Lup and she groaned.

“Wake him up.  _ Nicely _ ” Barry nodded and handed the dog leash to Lup who, once Barry had gone up the stairs, started fawning over the hellhound in a high-pitched voice, “ _ Who’s a good boy! Who’s a good boy!!!! _ ” 

Barry gently knocked on Angus’s door, “Angus?” He peeked into the room, “Hey bud, I got a question for y-“ Barry stopped, Angus’s bed was completely empty, it wasn’t even made, the sheets had been kicked to the end of the bed and the blanket was on the floor. His closet door was wide open and completely empty, and most troubling, his window was wide open.

“Hey uh… guys?” Barry called down the stairs, “Is- uh- Is Angus... sleeping in one of our rooms tonight?” 

“No?” Taako stood at the bottom of the stairs, “Why?” 

Barry slid down the stairs and landed next to Taako. “He’s not there.” 

“Horseshit!” Taako started walking up the stairs, “he was there just ten minutes ago fast asleep!” 

“Ten minutes ago we were arguing” Lucretia murmured and the room went silent. Taako backed up to the bottom of the steps.  

“This is okay.” Magnus said breaking the silence, “we all know shouting makes him uncomfortable maybe he just went out for some air?” 

“Without asking first?” Lucretia asked and the attention went to her. “Angus worked for me for almost a year, he would always ask permission for the smallest things. He asked permission to  _ eat _ in his first few days.” 

“Barry.” Magnus let fear creep into his voice, “did he leave a note?”

“Uh- I- I’ll go check.” Barry walked back up the stairs and slammed Angus’s door open. He glanced around for a paper of some sort. A notepad, a sticky note, anything. The only sheet of paper was in the trash with a pen on top of it. Barry picked it up and his stomach dropped.

 

_ “Sirs,  _

_ I’m really sorry for causing you so much trouble. I’m leaving so you won’t have to worry, I won’t be coming back, I’m sorry. I’m really really sorry. I’m goin-“ _

 

“That’s it!?” Taako snatched the note from Barry. “Where’s he going!?” Barry flinched back from Taako. “Who told him he was causing trouble? Who-“

“We did.” Lup realized horrified as she replayed back what she had said in the argument. “He must have heard us arguing and thought we meant him.” She looked up, “oh gods, guys we have to find him.” She stood up throwing the leash to Magnus. No, not her boy, please bring him back. “Angus!” Lup remembered the months where Angus would sit with her while her body was growing, she remembered watching him drift off to sleep in the middle of reading a book to her. And now she’s made him feel worthless. She made him feel unwelcome.  _ She did this.  _ She started running for the door. “Angus!” She slammed the door open and started running out. She didn’t bother putting shoes on, she didn’t bother with the fact that she was only wearing one of Barry’s shirts. She just wanted her boy. “ _ ANGUS _ ” she screamed and Barry tackled her from behind pulling her back into a hug. “Barry we have to find him- Barry please.” She sobbed fighting weakly against Barry’s grip. 

“We’re going to find him.” Barry promised, “it’s going to be okay. He’s survived nights alone before. We’ll find him in the morning. Lup you’re not even wearing shoes you’re going to hurt yourself at this point. Please come back.” 

“I have to find him, Barry.” Lup sobbed but she wasn’t fighting anymore. 

“Taako’s locked himself in the bathroom Lup. We won’t find anyone if you two are going to do this.” Lup stopped protesting and simply turned into Barry’s shoulder and let out a screaming sob.  

* * *

 

Kravitz, when teleporting home, didn’t really have a direct method. He used the souls of his loved ones to help him home. For a while he would use Taako, but, after appearing in the middle of a live interview, Kravitz started using  _ anyone _ else. After Angus had started living at the house he would use him most often. (he asked permission first and Angus was absolutely honored.) So he was a little more than confused when he teleported in the middle of nowhere. Angus was crying, in his pajamas, carrying his suitcase, running down a gravel trail. Angus ran right into Kravitz startling both of them. 

“Angus?” Kravitz placed a comforting hand on the boy’s shoulder as he glanced around, this definitely wasn’t home. This was a starlit trail about Three miles from the house. He furrowed his brow in confusion. “Angus what-” The boy broke down into harsh sobs throwing his arms around Kravitz’s neck. Kravitz only caught bits and pieces of it, but the pieces he heard infuriated him. He inhaled sharply. 

“Who said that.” He growled picking up his boy. Angus whimpered in protest, and possibly fear, but Kravitz sighed brushing Angus’s hair out of his face. How much had this kid been sleeping lately? Kravitz wasn’t great at this whole living thing but he was pretty sure humans weren’t supposed to have bags under their eyes. “Angus who made you think this? Because I think we need to have a  _ Discussion _ .” Angus hiccuped a protest but Kravitz already teleported, this time using Taako as his link. This was a little more important, and Taako was definitely home- Kravitz teleported into his bathroom, with Taako curled up in the bathtub muttering to himself. The elf was tugging on his hair his ears flicked low pressed tightly against his head.

“Great job Taako you fucked up you fucked up so bad. Excellent 100%-” Angus sniffled and peeked out from Kravitz’s shoulder. Taako’s ears perked up and he glanced up only to flinch with his whole body and slam his head into the bathtub 

“JESUS FUCK KRAVITZ” Angus tensed and shoved his head back into Kravitz’s shoulder. Kravitz placed a comforting hand on the boy’s back. Taako slowly stood up. 

“Agnus?” He reached a hand out and Angus flinched away. “Angus.” Taako used Angus’s actual real name. “Angus thank god I- We were so worried, Barry found your note and- Oh Shit Lup!” Taako pushed past Kravitz and opened the door almost running into Lucretia. “Hey Lucy Krav found our boy” Taako grinned at her startling the older human. Kravitz grabbed Taako’s shirt and pulled him back. 

“Taako.” Kravitz glared and Taako’s hair stood on end. “I think we need to have a family meeting.” There was a beat of silence as Taako frowned confused. “ _ Now. Taako _ .” 

“Uh. Okay?” Taako led Kravitz and Lucretia downstairs. Angus whimpered gripping to Kravitz desperately. 

“Please don’t make me go back, sir. Please. Please, please. I’ll be good I promise. I’ll clean the floors and my room, and your room, and I’ll get all A’s, and you can have all my books and. Just please don’t make me go back. Please please please please please.” 

“Guys” Taako placed a hand on Lup’s knee. She looked up from Barry's shoulder and her face lit up. 

“ANGUS!!” She sobbed tackling both Angus and Kravitz in a hug. “I’m so so sorry. We weren’t talking about you I promise. You’re always welcome here I’m a butt I didn’t mean to I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m so. So SO sorry.” Angus detached himself from Kravitz and Lup pulled him down to the ground. Taako slowly shifted into the hugpile and Kravitz watched skeptically. He glanced over at Lucretia. 

“What.  _ Happened _ ,” he growled and Lucretia sighed sadly, she walked over to the door and leaned out.

“Magnus. Perhaps you should bring him inside.” She took two steps back as the hellhound bounded inside and ran full speed at Kravitz. Kravitz whistled sharply and held out his hand. The hellhound skidded to a stop and when Kravitz pointed to the ground it obediently lay down. 

“Barry. I thought I told you to return him home?” Kravitz glared at his coworker who was sitting on the couch watching the hug fest with relief.  

“This is home bossman” Barry shrugged. Magnus walked up behind Kravitz and gasped. 

“Angus!!” Magnus pulled everyone into a hug pile including barry, Lucretia, and a very frustrated Kravitz. The hellhound watched mockingly. 

“Will someone PLEASE tell me why my boy was crying!” Kravitz shouted and the room went silent. “What.” Kravitz glared at Lup, who snickered still holding a shell-shocked Angus. 

“You called him your boy.” Lup giggled, Angus seemed to be rebooting. Kravitz shifted in Magnus’s grip, He pulled himself out of the hug pile and stood up. 

“Is that not the right term?” 

“Right term for what ghost rider?” Lup raised an eyebrow and Kravitz clamped his mouth shut mentally registering what he had just said. 

“Fuck Kravitz we were supposed to wait till his birthday! I TOLD you!” Taako sat up shoving Kravitz. 

“But- I- He’s still our boy?? Right? You’re the one that told me family doesn’t have to be blood or official!” Kravitz seemed unphased by this attack. 

“Hold on” Lup stopped laughing, both at Kravitz and at Angus’s bewildered face. “What are you guys talking about?” 

“Fucking asshole here blew our surprise. That’s what!” Taako folded his arms pouting. 

“I'm sorry.” Kravitz sighed pulling Taako towards him. Taako shoved Kravitz away. 

“No fuck you I’m pouting!” 

“Wait. Were you guys planning on adopting Angus?” Lup’s eyebrows shot up. “ _Without us!?_ ”

“You and I both know we would all be his guardian don’t play dumb Lulu.” Taako stuck out his tongue at his sister. “But yes-”

“No! You can’t!” Angus snapped out of his dazed shock and found everyone staring at him. “You can’t Ma- they wouldn’t  _ ever _ let that happen.”  


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More exposition. Sorry, it's taking so long to get to the good angsty meat of the story.

“Wait you hold on. Did you fucking. RUN AWAY?” Taako handed Angus a cup of hot chocolate as they sat around the table. Lucretia had taken her leave once Angus had calmed down, feeling this was the last thing she should be listening to “From your parents?”

“No I took a vacation,” Angus said matter of factly.

“Alone,” Lup raises an eyebrow, “while working as a detective at the age of what? Ten?” Angus seemed to be trying to hide inside his clothes. 

“Oh yeah, sounds like quite the vacation Ango” Magnus eyed him grinning ear to ear and Angus mumbled something that he couldn’t quite make out. Taako, however, had his ears shoot up and tensed. 

“Okay so we kill them then” 

“Now hold on” Magnus held up his hands. “We can’t just. Kill someone for their kid!” 

“Sir is very rich Taako.” Angus swirled his cup. “He has guards and stuff. You won’t be able to just up and kill him” the room went silent.

“Angus.” Kravitz broke the silence. “Who is sir?” 

“Oh…” Angus shifted uncomfortably, “that’s what he told me to call him.” Kravitz tensed and Angus flinched.

“Who?” Barry frowned confused

“...My f-father…” Angus muttered leaning into Lup. He sat up quickly because there was an inhuman amount of heat coming off of her.

“Hey, Angus.” Taako flashes a grin at his boy. “One quick question.” 

“Y-yes, sir?” Taako winced at that. 

“What do you call your mom then?”

“Ma’am” Angus whispered nervously. Barry stood up and gently swapped seats with Lup before placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. 

“Angus.”  Lup’s voice was full of anger

“Y-yes m-m-?”

“Don’t call me that. Please” Lup glanced up at him and her body language screamed danger to Angus but. She smiled at him. “Can you just answer one question for me?”

“U-uh sure.” 

“What’s their names?”

“Oh, they- I- they-“

“Angus.” Barry was the only one who didn’t look furious from this conversation. “We love you. Dearly. We’re probably just going to pop down and talk to them.”

“No!” Angus stood up quickly. “You can’t!” He backed away almost running into Kravitz. “If they know I’m alive they’ll-“ he stopped. “They’ll hurt you!!” He ran up the stairs, was followed closely by the hellhound. And gently shut the door to his room.

Kravitz took a deep breath and Barry slammed his hands on the table. 

“You guys. That kid is terrified. You can’t just.  _ Do  _ that!” He turned to Taako and the love of his life. “You two of all people should know what it’s like for him!” Taako blinked disappearing in front of them and Lup stood up blinked and then reappeared on the table her arms wrapped around Taakos waist. 

“You will let him be I swear to god.” She growled.

“Your butt is crushing me you, rotten sister!” Taako shouted and Magnus chuckled helping Barry detangle the two elves. They sat in silence for a while the tension in the room melting away

“‘S not fair,” Taako muttered and the group glanced up at him. “He deserves to be happy and he can’t even do that.” 

“He deserves a choice” Lup nodded. “Our parents at least had the decency to kick it so we had a choice when no one wanted us.” 

“How much you wanna bet that’s not his real name?” Taakos voice was flat and unemotional.

“Oh. It’s not.” Kravitz said from the stairs listening intently In case the hellhound caused any trouble and suddenly everyone stared at him

“Krav” Taako was on his hands and knees on the table. “What’s his real name. His last name specifically.” Kravitz opened up his hand and started flipping through a large tome

“I believe it’s-” He stopped snapping his head up. “Taako that’s a severe invasion of his privacy!” He snapped the book shut and it disappeared. Magnus sighed and stood up walking outside and shutting the door behind him. 

“Goddammit, Krav how are we supposed to adopt him if that’s not even his real name!” 

“If he wanted us to know he would have told us!!” Kravitz shouted.

* * *

 

Angus was sitting outside his window on the roof petting the hell hound’s head through the window. Jesus that thing was big. Magnus climbed up onto the roof startling them both as Magnus sighed and sat next to him. 

“Hey, kiddo.” Angus shifted nervously eyeing Magnus. “You doing okay?” Angus didn’t answer. “Sorry, we made you think we didn’t want you.” Magnus leaned back staring up at the stars. “What were you doing up anyways?”  There was a moment of silence as Angus studied the larger man before letting the truth slip out. 

“I had a nightmare” he tensed waiting for Magnus to tell him he was being dumb and should have gone back to bed. Instead, Magnus sat up. 

“Oh man. That- That must have sucked” He looked genuinely concerned. “Do you want to talk about it?” Angus blinked his shock away. “I get nightmares too. They really suck right?” Angus nodded silently, “What was it about?” Magnus paused, “if you’re okay with talking to me about it.” 

“My… family.” 

“The ones you won’t tell us about?” Magnus asked and Angus nodded silently. “Well, they seem like assholes.” 

“How can you possibly be able to judge that sir?” 

“They have a perfectly good boy and he left.” Magnus shrugged, “You wouldn’t have left if they were good people.” 

“They aren’t good people” Angus mutters pulling his knees to his chest. “I wish I could get adopted by Taako. But I can’t even stay here long.” 

“Why not?” Magnus had a loud concern for the idea of Angus leaving. 

“They’ll find me,” Angus mutters. 

“Angus.” Magnus grabbed Angus’s shoulders and turned the boy to face him. “Do you even want to stay here?” 

“Yes, sir! More than anything!” Angus protested and Magnus released him. 

“Then tell them that” 

“I can’t!” Angus’s voice squeaked. “If I go to talk to them they won’t let me leave!” 

“What if I come with you? I can be your extra muscle.” 

“You want to come with me. To see my parents. Who might make it so I never see you guys again.” Angus’s voice cracked at the last bit. 

“Angus.” Magnus squeezed the boys hand. “I’ll let you sleep on it. But I promise you. They won’t touch you as long as I have something to say about it.” He shifted and started inching off the roof. 

"Hey, Magnus?" Angus called as Magnus reached the edge of the roof

"Ye-AGH" Magnus slipped and landed on the ground with a thud. Angus moved towards the edge but the hellhound grabbed his shirt sleeve whining concerned. 

"Magnus!" Angus shouted desperately There was a loud groan and Angus for a moment felt a large amount of concern for the fighter. 

"What the fuck happened to you?" Angus heard Taako shout as the door opened. 

"I'm good!" Magnus laughs and Angus sighs with relief before slipping into his room being tugged gently by the hellhound who then proceeded to make whining noises that sounded like beeping. 

"Are you alright?" Angus asked the large animal concerned. It sneezed shaking his head. "Okay if you say so" Angus giggled. He turned to get into his bed when he heard the whining/beeping noise followed by a loud bang as the hellhound shoved his face into an open desk drawer and started yanking out a cookbook that Taako had given to him shortly after Angus had moved in.  Angus yelped and ran over tugging the book away from him. The book tore in half leaving the half-burnt page open to a salad of some sort. Angus stared at the only readable words left on the page: "Lettuce". He glanced up at the hellhound and growled frustratedly. 

"No!! Taako gave me this cookbook and you've ruined it!" The hellhound stared up at him listening intently. "Drop it!" Angus growled at him. The dog promptly dropped the embers left of the cookbook. Angus gathered up the pieces and set it on the desk. Noticing the Hellhound staring at it he spun at it and pointed at the ground. "Lay. Down." The Hellhound promptly flopped onto the floor. "Good." Angus sighed and grabbed his blanket before flopping on the floor next to the Hellhound. "Now go to sleep" Angus was surprised when the hellhound actually laid its head on his back and slowly started to snore. It didn't take long for Angus to follow suit.


	6. Chapter 6

Angus slept until noon. Even then he only woke up because the hellhound was barking like a devil at something outside the door. Angus sleepily sat up and opened the door to find Magnus and barry in the middle of a silent argument. 

“Heyyyyy Angus.” Magnus smiled and Angus smirked. 

“You wanted  B.B didn’t you” 

“I-” Magnus clamped his mouth shut “B.B?” 

“Yes.” Angus rubbed the dog's chin, The Hellhound could stand and rest his chin on Angus’s head. “His name is B.B. Lettuce” He decided.

“BEE BEE LETTUCE?” Barry sputtered and Angus grinned. 

“Yes, sir is there a problem?” Barry winced a bit at Angus calling him sir. 

“You can just call me Barry.” Barry waved his hand. “What does B.B stand for?” 

“Beep Beep,” Angus said flatly. There was laughter from down the stairs that Angus recognized as Lup losing her shit. 

“Is my magic boy awake?” Taako shouted from the kitchen 

“YEAH” Magnus shouted down the stairs

“DOES HE WANT BREAKFAST?” 

“TAAKO IT’S NOON” Barry shouted

“DO I LOOK LIKE I CARE?”

“I CAN’T SEE YOU” Barry countered. Angus laughed and Magnus crouched down by Angus. 

“I could probably make you a saddle for B.B.” Angus’s eyes lit up at the idea of riding the giant hellhound through the house. 

“Would that be allowed?” 

“Worse case you come to my house.” Magnus winked at him and Angus nodded eagerly. “Now come eat!” Angus smiled and moved to close the door. He glanced at his desk where the ashes of his cookbook were… gone? In its place was a brand new cookbook. 

“I’ll… be right down. Can you take B.B. for me?” 

“Sure thing kiddo. C’mere Beep Beep!” Magnus called and the dog tackled him sending them tumbling down the stairs. Angus waited a moment to make sure they were okay before going to inspect the cookbook. There was a note that was clearly Taako’s handwriting. 

“ _ This one is way cooler than the one that stupid dog destroyed _ ” and in tiny handwriting that Angus almost missed. “ _ Sorry for scaring you last night. _ ” Angus smiled softly and put the cookbook. Somewhere B.B WOULDN’T be able to get to it. 

* * *

During lunch, everyone was nervously quiet. Except for Magnus who was talking to Angus about ideas for a saddle.

“I could put a seatbelt in it so you could stay on easier.” 

“But what if he rolls?” 

“Oh, good point.” Magnus nodded scratching it out. 

“Think about it like riding a bull sir-” Angus pointed to Magnus’s notes shoving a spoonful of soup in his mouth. 

“Magnus” 

“Magnus.” Angus corrected himself swallowing the soup. “I don’t want to be stuck on there. Try going for a more horse saddle than a Car seat.” 

“Oh, good point.” Magnus nodded scribbling to himself and letting the table drift into silence. Barry and Kravitz were out on a job, so it was just Magnus, Lup, and Taako at the house today. 

“How’d you sleep, Angus?” Lup finally broke her silence and Angus snapped up from his food. 

“I slept alright Ma- Miss Lup!” Angus smiled brightly. Lup smiled relieved that he hadn’t called her Ma’am. “I was really tired.” 

“I am so sorry about last night. I didn’t mean to scare you off.” 

“I know Ma’am,” Angus reassures her. He tenses realizing what he just said. Lup didn’t appear to notice. “I shouldn't have ran off. I’m sorry.” 

“Mistakes were made last night Angus.” Taako shrugged picking at his food. “It happens.” He glanced up at Angus flashing a grin, “We care a lot about you. You know that right Boychick?” 

“Ah… right…” Angus paused looking down at his now empty bowl. He’s never felt so comfortable in such an awkward situation. He’s never felt as safe as he does with Taako and Kravitz, and Magnus and Lup and- Angus made a decision-He silently stood up and placed it in the sink. “Thank you for lunch sirs.” He walked back upstairs and gently closed the door to his room. 

* * *

“Hey, Angus I gotta go into town to find someone who knows how to use leather-“

“S-Magnus?” Angus yelped slamming his closet door shut. 

“Whoops, I forgot to knock…” Magnus pursed his lips. “Sorry hold on.” He closed the door and there was a moment of silence before Angus heard a gentle knocking. 

“Come in.” Angus giggled. 

“Oh good.” Magnus opened the door grinning. “I’m heading into town did you want to come?”

“Ah-“ Angus closed his mouth and looked back at his closet. He took a deep breath. “Actually sir I was wondering if you were serious about your offer yesterday?”

“Huh?” Magnus looked clueless for a terrifying second before it clicked. “Of course!”

“Can you shut the door?” Angus asked quietly. 

“Uh…Sure?”  Magnus closed the door with him outside it. Angus giggled despite himself. 

“With you inside Sir.” 

“Oh.” Magnus’s muffled voice came through the door before he opened it and came inside. He shut the door behind him. “Okay. How can I help?” Angus hesitated nervously. 

“I was thinking about what you said yesterday and-“ he shifted uncomfortably “I want to stay here. Without worrying about them finding me.” He opened the closet and pulled the flyer he had snatched down about a week ago. He handed it to Magnus. 

“Augustus N. Gustave still missing. If found return to Gustave family mansion in Neverwinter. Reward 600,000 gold.” The image on the flyer was Angus. Younger by about 6 years, but definitely Angus.”

“Holy shit,” Magnus whispered and Angus shifted uncomfortably. 

“I know my family isn’t the best with their reputation and that’s a lot of gold but-“

“No, hold on.” Magnus waved his hand dismissively “I’ve never heard of them that’s not my thing.” He pointed to the name on the flyer. “First of all You’re fucking name is Augustus?” Angus winced. 

“I like Angus better.”

“Honestly buddy I can understand that. Angus is way better.” Magnus winked at him and Angus giggled.

“I think so too”

“Second of all,” He pointed down to the reward amount sending fear through Angus’s spine. “My boy is worth at LEAST ten times this. You are ANGUS mcfuckingdonald. You are priceless” Angus let a laugh of relief and disbelief out. Magnus winked at him before sobering up. “So what’s the plan?”

“I want to talk to them and I was hoping you would come with me?” 

“Hell yes.” Magnus grinned. “I’m gonna-“

“Just talk.” Angus finished for him hurriedly. “I don’t want you guys to get in trouble. Being saviors of the universe only gets you so far.”

“Mmmm. Fine.” Magnus sighed. “I’ll only bring rail splitter and my shield.” 

“I think that’s fair.” Angus sighed relieved. 

“So we go in. Roll a really high intimidation check to get them to stop sending these out. And then ask about the adoption papers?” 

“Actually I’ll be rolling persuasion but kinda yeah.” Angus shrugged. 

“Should we get Taako then?”

“No!” Angus said quickly. And there was a beat of awkward silence. “Taako was so mad yesterday I don’t want him coming and attacking them.”

“Kravitz then?” 

“He’s working.” Angus gave him a look that said he preferred that option. 

“I’ll call him and tell him to meet us at The uhh.” He paused hesitating. “The courthouse!”

“There’s about five of those in Neverwinter. Two within a walk of my family” Angus said flatly.

“Well, then you call him!” Magnus shrugged. “Tell him where to meet us.” 

“I’ll do that after we get there.” 

“Great so are we doing teleportation or vehicle proficiency?” Magnus asked and Angus glanced at the door where they could hear B.B whining. Magnus grinned “Vehicle proficiency it is”

 

After a little bit of wrangling, they finally got B.B. hooked up to a cart. 

“Are you okay?” Magnus asked glancing at Angus, who nervously kept glancing back at the road back to their house. His Home. 

“Hmm? Oh- uh- yeah. I’m just. Really worried.” 

“Worried about what?” Magnus asked and Angus sighed. 

“Everything” Magnus let out a loud sigh at this. 

“Well, Tits you’ve forced my hand” Magnus pulled B.B to a stop (a difficult thing to do seeing as he was bouncing all over the place). 

“H-Huh?” Angus turned to Magnus right as the larger man picked him up and plopped him on top of the hellhound. B.B was Warm… Like a blanket that had just gotten out of the fantasy drier. Magnus grinned and made sure Angus was hanging on to the collar before hopping on the cart. “M-Magnus! What’s going on?”

“Hang on!” Magnus laughed before whistling. “GO B.B. GO!” Angus let out a surprised laugh as the Hellhound bounded down the road. Magnus let out a shout of surprise as the cart jerked forward sending the man falling backward barely staying on the thing. 

“You okay?” Angus called gripping B.B’s collar as he sped down the road. Magnus sat up and gave him a thumbs up. 

“How you doin Ango?” He called and Angus only laughed in response as B.B jumped over a tree. There was a loud bang as the cart jumped into the air and landed solidly. “Thank Pan  _ I _ built this” Magnus sighed with relief just trying to stay ON the cart as they ran towards Neverwinter. Magnus grinned at the sound of Angus’s laughter as they ran down the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last bit of fluff I promise


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!   
> Just a heads up there's clear signs of abuse in this chapter and chapters to come!  
> Please be careful Y'all!!

When they pulled into Neverwinter a few people were walking around the streets talking to each other though they all stopped to stare as B.B. bounced into town. Angus manages to calm B.B. down enough so people wouldn’t start panicking. B.B. politely started walking imitating the few horses pulling carts on the road. Angus smiled as B.B. walked evenly so the boy could scribble things down onto his notebook with ease. 

“Whatcha doing Ango?” Magnus called up at him, finally able to sit normally on the cart. 

“I’m writing down recipes that I remember from Taako’s Cookbook that he gave me.” Angus replied, not looking up. “B.B. Ruined it and I wanted to make it up to Taako.”

“Didn’t Taako fix that?” Magnus frowned 

“Well- Y-Yes.” Angus lowered his notebook “B-but” 

“No ‘butt’s, only asses.” Magnus grinned at him. “Put it down. It’s  _ fine _ ” 

“But what if he’s mad at me?” 

“Dude, I promise you. The only person he’s mad at is Beep Beep.” Magnus waved his hand dismissively. Angus reluctantly put the notebook away and yanked B.B. to a stop. 

“We’re here” His voice wobbled in fear. 

Angus was gripping Magnus’s hand so tight it was cutting off blood flow when they entered the Gustave family Manor. He kept nervously fidgeting and straightening his little bow tie. Magnus leaned down to him and smiled 

“Hey. It’s going to be-“ 

“Oh. My child.” Angus squeezed Magnus’s hands tighter and stood up as straight as he could. “Where have you been.” Angus opened his mouth to answer but nothing came out. “Never mind that. what matters most is that you’re home” the woman was about Magnus’s height-thanks to her heels-and was wearing an ornate black dress with white lace. She kept looking down at a notepad “Your father is on a business trip but he should return by the end of the day.” She sounded… flat. Empty. Nothing like how Lup sounded when she realized Angus had come back. That thought made his stomach harden and he released Magnus’s hand. 

“Ma’am This is Magnus Burnsides… One of the- The saviors of the universe” He shifted nervously. The woman looked up from her notepad and snapped her fingers. 

“A pleasure” A servant ran out and took the notepad from her skittishly. The servant was a halfling girl with shoulder-length red hair pulled back with a bandana. Angus recognized her immediately as Ashley, one of the many servants who helped him escape. She moved to walk away when she seen Angus and tensed. 

“What are you doing?” She mouthed at him “Go!” Angus was shaking but shook his head ever so slightly. 

“What did you do?” His mother asked her voice even and curious, but Angus knew better. “Were you bothering the saviors of our universe? What have we told you about bothering the adults” 

“N-No!” Angus took a step back. Magnus placed a hand on his back comfortingly. 

“Ma’am. My compatriots and I have grown fond of Angus. In the past… year?” He glanced down at Angus. 

“A little more.” Angus nodded before taking a deep breath. “They want to adopt me, Ma’am. And I would like it if you would allow that.” The woman’s head slowly turned to Angus. 

“ **_what_ ** ” she whispered harshly and Angus flinched. “What have you been telling these people? Have you been bothering the-”

“Now hey!” Magnus grabbed Angus’s hand and stepped forward. “Angus hasn’t done anything wrong. He asked you a simple-” 

“Sir. My child tends to be manipulative. Thank you for returning him but-” 

“Ma’am I promise you  _ we _ want to adopt Angus. It was our idea!” He reached into his bag to pull out the paperwork he had managed to find. He looked up and the woman was glaring at him. Magnus glared back.  

“You.” The woman growled at him walking forward. “Are no longer needed. We will pay you for returning the child and you can leave.” She turned her head “Ashley. Get the man his money.” 

“No!” Angus shouted and she turned to him. Magnus felt his heart swell with pride as he held his ground. “Mother. I am more happy with Magnus and Taako and Lup and everyone than I  _ ever _ was with you! Please if you ever cared about me. Just help us with the paperwork and I’ll never bother you again. I  _ promise _ ” The woman sighs and clicks her tongue standing up straight as she inhaled sharply. Ashley tensed and Magnus seen Angus freeze like a deer in the headlights. “I-I mean” 

“Augustus. Nelson. Gustave.” She kept her voice flat but somehow even Magnus was intimidated by her tone. She twisted her ring so the gemstone was pointing upward and Magnus noticed Ashley flinching and running to hide.

“Okay this clearly isn’t working.” Magnus gently grabbed Angus’s hand and pulled the boy toward himself. “Thank you for your time ma’am I’ll be taking  _ Angus _ and we’ll be getting out of your hair.” He moved to pick up Angus when the woman grabbed his wrist. 

“You.” Angus flinched at her tone. “Are no longer needed” Magnus’s eyes widened as the ring on her hand glowed and the spell Sleep hit him almost as hard as the woman punching him. 

“Magnus!” Angus shouted desperately as the large man hit the ground with a thud and B.B. crashed into the door whining concerned. Angus backed up away from his mother in fear. 

“Child. Come. Here.” She ordered and Angus decided to do the exact opposite of that and ran towards B.B. The woman grabbed her ring and twisted it sharply. “Fine. You want to do it the hard way.” She held out her hand and whistled “We’ll do it the hard way.” Suddenly B.B. tensed and reached over biting down on Angus’s shirt

“Beep beep?” Angus’s voice cracked in fear and then he started screaming as the hellhound started dragging him towards his mother. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his stone his mind full of panic. Call someone _call someone **call someone**_. 

“Hello?” 

“HELP ME!!! PLEASE” Angus screamed tugging against Beep Beeps iron jaw “PLEASE MAGNUS AND I WENT TO NEVER-“ His mother grabbed his shirt and the spell sleep was cast on him as well. 

* * *

 

Magnus woke up on a cart walking out of Neverwinter. 

“Sir.” The lady driving the cart sounded harsh through her tears. “You better have some idea how to get him out of there.” Magnus groaned and sat up to find the servant from earlier her eyes red from crying. 

“I’m Sssorry?” Magnus groaned holding his hand on his forehead. He snapped up “What happened?? Where’s Angus?!?” 

“She got him.” The servant snapped pulling the cart to a stop “it took us YEARS to get him to the old man so he would be safe.” She spun and pulled Magnus up. “And you-“ her voice cracked and she fell to her knees sobbing. “She’s never going to let him leave now.” 


End file.
